Talk:Brian Jacques
to Brian Jacques from redwallrules ( a loving fan) i think i am the biggest fan of redwall there is and if you see this message can you answer back. thats all i ever want to see. :Mr. Jacques doesn't use the internet. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Which is a total pity.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:26, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Copying? I went to redwall.org and I noticed some similarities between the first part of 'About Brian Jacques' and our Brian Jacques page. Almost closer than the similarities between that guy's speech and Redwall Wiki. Is that plagiarism? -Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 14:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Some of the things in this biography are repeated all over the internet. However, it is unmistakable and undeniable that the speech was exclusively influenced by this biography. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Would Castaways 4 and/or a Redwall movie be put under Shelved/Delayed Works?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 09:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, because there is no Castaways 4 or Redwall movie that we know of. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Aw, man! I was looking forward to a fourth Castaways! :( --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Happy Anniversary, BJ.. Happy anniversary Brian Jacques. You are dearly missed...D'; Ruko "F.F."I am now accepting personal char art commissions, only. 03:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Anthony I remember it mentioning on the wikipedia article for Brian Jacques that he had a grandson named Anthony. I'm aware wikipedia isn't a very reliable source; but does anyone know if this is true? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 11:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yes. He has two grandchildren, Hannah, and Anthony. Spelling Salamandastron, not Salamandstron. Two places. The Fivemole Mole Mole Mole Mole Mole 05:25, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Just a little tidbit In the 20h anniversary edition, Brian Jacques refers to himself as "Brian Jacques, Recorder of Redwall Abbey, Mossflower Country". Also, in Lord Brocktree, there is an unidentified character called the Teller of Tales. Is this Mr. Jacques referring to himself? --You're always welcome at my mountain. [[image:Defenders.jpg (talk) 16:40, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :In regards to part 1, he's done this many times. In regards to part two, in terms of literary analysis, better to regard the speaker as the anonymous speaker. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:42, July 23, 2015 (UTC) 5 Year Anniversary of Jacques' Passing Technically this is a day late, but thought I'd remind everyone that February 5th (yesterday) was the five year anniversary since the day we lost the father of Redwall. Kind of a big deal and a sad time to remind everyone of what they are missing and who made all this possible. Rest in peace Jacques. Forest-F.F''Adventure calls from over red walls'' 05:27, February 6, 2016 (UTC) "Aged 71" I believe the page should display Jacques' age at the time of his death, 71. --Lukas Exemplar (talk) 09:05, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :Suggestion incorporated. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:52, May 30, 2018 (UTC)